A través de nuestra historia
by Danieru Neko
Summary: Un recorrido por la relación de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, descrito a través de la música que componen algunos reconocidos grupos de ambos países. No todo ha sido color de rosa, pero lo más importante es que juntos han sabido sortear los obstáculos.


_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Sí, hace mucho que no me andaba por acá. Digamos que entre estar ocupada y que no me sentaba a escribir, no me ha salido ninguna buena idea. _**  
**

_Pues, recurrí a un recurso literario bastante usado por estos lares. El meme musical, sólo que yo escogí las bandas y las canciones. Al querer escribir un USUK, quise que la música realmente me recordara a ellos. Por eso escogí algunas bandas inglesas y otras estadounidenses y canciones que son o han sido mis favoritas.  
_

_Debo reconocer que me ha quedado un pelín oscuro, dramático, pero espero compensarlo con el final. Y, una advertencia, puede que la letra de las canciones no tenga NADA que ver con lo que he escrito. A veces se trató de algo que salió con la melodía y otras con la letra.  
_

_Ojalá que disfruten este pequeño fic y no les doy más la lata. ¡A leer!  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a un tal Himayura y yo sólo los tomé prestados para desatar a mi loca imaginación. _

* * *

**English bands**

- **Kasabian**

* _Underdog_

Alfred observaba a Arthur maniobrar con la guitarra que se acababa de comprar. Sabía que Arthur no era de darse gustos muy caros, prefería gastar dinero en otras cosas "más prácticas" como decía él. Sonrío y luego hizo un puchero, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido a él regalársela?

- _¿Conoces a Kasabian, Alfred?_ – con esa pregunta comenzó a tocar los acordes de Underdog.

Cada vez que Arthur "hacía" música, su rostro cambiaba, sus facciones se perfilaban y destilaban concentración.

"_Feels like I'm lost in a moment. And I'm always losing to win. Can't get away from the moment. __Seems like it's time to begin_"

Arthur le dio una mirada significativa mientras cantaba y no perdía ningún acorde de la canción en la guitarra. Alfred prefirió pensar que esa mirada cargada de intenciones se la había imaginado.

* _Re-wired._

Arthur estaba contento, manejaba una de sus joyas, un Rolls Royce que sólo tenía porque se lo habían regalado. Iba conduciendo por la costa de Falmouth, en la zona de acantilados, los vidrios abajo y el viento peinándolos…a él y a Alfred.

Alfred poco podía contenerse. Arthur se veía…increíble. Un par de lentes Aviator de Ray ban, el pelo al viento y cantando Re-Wired de Kasabian.

El estilo de Arthur lo completaban una camisa holgada, jeans, zapatos y una chaqueta delgada que le daba un toque de elegancia. En cambio, Alfred de jeans, hoodie y zapatillas, se sentía como un niño.

Hizo un puchero. ¿Por qué no podía ser tan elegante como él? ¿Cuándo podrían estar a la par?

OoO

- **Coldplay**

* _Paradise_

A Arthur todavía le duele. No entiende por qué. Alfred y él eran tan felices. ¿Qué hizo mal para que quisiera irse de su lado? Bueno, algo debía tener que nadie se acercaba a él. Pero él tampoco los necesitaba, reflexionó, sacando el orgullo que llevaba dentro.

Pero a Alfred, a Alfred sí lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba su sonrisa, su luz, su optimismo y sus ganas de siempre salir adelante.

Cerró los ojos un momento e hizo memoria de los buenos momentos y las palabras de aliento de Alfred, que se daban muy a menudo en tiempos de guerra.

_- Yo nunca te voy a dejar solo_ – le había dicho. Aun así sentía que lo estaba.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar.

"_Hey, Iggy! __I'm going to the UK. Wait for me at the airport! We're going to Mc Donald's later, my treat_"

No, en realidad, Arthur nunca estaba solo.

* _Yellow_

Ver a Alfred a la luz del sol de California era todo un espectáculo. Era un atardecer cualquiera en la playa de Malibú y ellos estaban paseando… Todo en Alfred era luz, sol, calor y felicidad. A su lado, Arthur solía decir que se sentía como una flor marchita, sin brillo, sin color.

Aunque Alfred siempre le había dicho que era lo más bello que pisaba la tierra. Típico de él y de su pasión por el romanticismo hollywoodense.

Estando al lado de Alfred se sentía como en casa, como si todo estuviera en su lugar correcto. Iría donde él estuviera sólo por verlo y sentirse seguro.

_Hey, Iggy! Come here! Look what I've found_.

Arthur esbozó una sonrisa y acercó al americano.

_I've found you_.

Alfred sonrió de su ocurrencia y Arthur se sonrojó. Se tomaron de la mano en ese rojo atardecer.

_Si no estuvieras aquí nada sería igual, Arthur_.

_Sappy git – _respondió el británico, escondiendo una sonrisa.

OoO

**- Arctic Monkeys**

* _Do me a favour_

Alfred estaba dolido, como nunca se había sentido en su vida. Arthur lo estaba ignorando y no sabía por qué.

En cambio, Arthur tenía muy clara la razón. Estaba enamorado del americano. Fue una revelación de un segundo que hizo que la taza de porcelana que sostenía en ese momento se quebrara en mil pedazos, igual como se sintió su corazón al tener la certeza de que jamás podría estar con él.

Y para evitar el daño, se hizo desaparecer, ignoró todas las llamadas, mensajes y correos de Alfred. Necesitaba olvidarlo, necesitaba alejarse de él, antes de que lo echara todo a perder.

Se encontraron en una reunión de países. Arthur llegó deliberadamente tarde y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, azul contra verde, los del inglés tenían un claro mensaje: _Do me a favour_. Hazme un favor y aléjate de mí.

* _R U mine?_

Arthur se había encerrado. No hablaba con nadie y hasta Francis estaba preocupado de la dramática y extravagante actitud del inglés. Pero tenía más que claro lo que debía hacer.

_- Alfred, no ha salido de su casa en semanas, mon Dieu. No quiero pensar lo peor…_

- _No creo que sea para tanto, Francis. ¿Por qué no vas tú a verlo?_ – dijo con un poco de despecho en la voz.

- _Creo que no soy la persona que él quiere ver._

- _Es a mí a quien está ignorando._

- _Con mayor razón eres tú quien debe verlo – _dijo el francés para finalizar la conversación y cortar la llamada.

Después de esa conversación con Francis, Alfred se encontró fuera de la casa de Arthur, una casa modesta en los suburbios de Londres, dispuesto a admitir lo mucho que le importaba el inglés.

Sin preocuparse, echó la puerta abajo y se encontró con Arthur a mitad de pasillo, este se veía sorprendido, con un libro en la mano. Toda la conversación que había ensayado frente al espejo, se le borró de la mente y lo único que pudo articular fue:

- _Are you mine, Arthur?_

OoO_  
_

- **Placebo**

* _Bionic_

Estar con Arthur era muy distinto a soñar con estar con él. Había muchas cosas que le faltaba conocer del inglés, aunque hubiesen sido muy cercanos y lo hubiese criado como a un hermano, había partes de él a las que no tenía acceso.

Y ahora como su novio, sí.

Aprendió que a Arthur le agrada fumarse un cigarrillo en las noches frescas y despejadas. Y también uno en las tardes lluviosas y silenciosas.

Aprendió que, aunque le gusta mucho más el té, Arthur sabe mucho de café y que disfruta los espressos con café africano casi tanto como el té.

Aprendió que le gusta manejar y que la guitarra debe ser su más grande amor después del mar. Cosa que le producía algún par de inseguridades, pero era algo que Arthur jamás iba a cambiar.

Aprendió que se sentía inseguro, solo y nadie. Pero también supo que su presencia lo deleitaba porque se sentía protegido de todo.

Sabe que, aunque le emocionan, no cree en los "_para siempre"_ y que su orgullo lo protegía cuando demostraba esa fastidiosa actitud de que nadie era mejor que él.

* _Every you, every me_

Al principio había sido difícil. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían, ambos se sintieron caer en un abismo de dudas y de inseguridades.

Arthur siempre pensaba que Alfred se aburriría de él y lo dejaría. Simplemente porque él nunca fue tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Alfred sentía que Arthur podría tener a cualquiera y que aún lo veía como a un niño que no sabía cómo defenderse.

Con pasos pequeños, muchos retrocesos y peleas, comenzó todo.

Arthur se pasaba tardes enteras, encerrado, ignorando las llamadas de Alfred porque el miedo lo carcomía por dentro. Pero cuando estaba en los brazos de Alfred no podía evitar pensar en qué hechizo podría utilizar para congelar los segundos y quedarse eternamente en ese momento de paz.

Alfred se paseaba por su habitación, sin notar la mirada de reproche de Tony, pensando en cómo controlar sus celos con Francia, con China, España, Italia y hasta con Alemania. Cómo podía convencerse de que le sería fiel, de que lo amaba de verdad.

No fue el mejor de los comienzos. Pero, al menos, aun están juntos.

OoO

- **Blur**

* _Song 2_

Alfred nunca lo había visto así. Lo siguió porque Arthur no quiso contarte donde iba. Y era distinto. Muy distinto.

Arthur llevaba un aro en su oreja, su guitarra a la espalda, el pelo desordenado, zapatillas, jeans ajustados y una polera de Blur. Cuando entró a un pub y todos lo saludaron, Alfred se sintió contrariado, ¿por qué Arthur nunca le había contado de eso? Y es más, ¿por qué todos lo conocían?

Pero cuando vio a Arthur subir al escenario y tocar un cover de Song 2 de Blur, no pudo retener el enojo. Aunque ya vería cuando llegara de vuelta a casa.

* _Girls and Boys_

Arthur nunca iba a olvidar ese momento. Vergonzoso, pero al mismo tiempo gracioso. Estando él sólo en casa, aprovechó de desempolvar algunos discos y al tomar los de Blur, no dudo en escuchar la música a todo volumen.

Estaba feliz, bailando, haciendo acordes en una guitarra imaginaria en la cocina, mientras hervía el agua para hacerse un té, cantando, cuando no se le ocurrió nada mejor que dejarse llevar por la música y cerrar los ojos.

Estaba disfrutando de la buena música de su gente cuando sintió un silbido y, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la figura de Alfred en la puerta de su cocina.

_¿No se suponía que no venías hasta pasado mañana?_

_¿No se supone que puedo darle una sorpresa a mi novio cuando quiera?_

Ambos se miraron unos segundos en completo silencio, exceptuando la música de fondo, y se largaron a reír. Alfred saludó a Arthur con un beso y este sacó un tazón más del armario.

OOOO

OOO

**American bands**

- **The Killers**

* _Somebody told me_

En una comunidad tan pequeña como la de ellos, los rumores corrían rápido. Y ahora que ponía atención, parecía ser cierto. Francis y Arthur habían llegado juntos a la reunión y no peleando, más bien todo lo contrario. Ambos reían de algo secreto para los demás. Francis pasó su brazo por la espalda del inglés y este lo miró arqueando una ceja.

_No te aproveches, frog_.

_No puedo evitarlo_.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus asientos que, coincidentemente, estaban juntos. Se fijó en Kiku, que miraba a la "parejita" atentamente, y en Elizaveta, que no intentaba esconder sus gorjeos de alegría. Ludwig calló a todos de un grito, pero los ojos de Alfred no se despegaban de Francis y de Arthur.

Recordó la canción de The Killers, esa que decía "_Somebody told me that you have a boyfriend, who looks like a girlfriend_"

¿Sería verdad?

* _Read my mind_

Arthur se paralizaba. Había pensado algunas veces en declararse, en decirle todo lo que sentía, en vomitarle sus emociones, que amenazaban con ahogarlo. Pero cada vez que tenía la oportunidad su voz no salía y no podía articular esas tres simples palabras que tanto le costaba decir.

Alfred siempre lo miraba con atención y, luego, siempre se burlaba de esos accesos de timidez del inglés, pero en sus ojos quedaba una estela de preocupación.

Quizás ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando y sintiendo, pero también tenían miedo de echarlo todo a perder. Tenían tanto, tanto que ganar y lo mismo que perder.

Quizás era mejor aferrarse a lo que tenían ahora, a no tener nada.

Quizás sería mejor si pudiesen leerse las mentes. Y, quizás, lo hacían, pero no querían creerlo.

OoO

- **Kings of Leon**

* _Use somebody_

Una vez pensó que si estaba con otra persona, se olvidaría de él. Alfred pensó que si comenzaba a pasar más tiempo con otros, encontraría a alguien a quien amar y que lo amara también. Comenzó a salir con chicas, humanas, pero ninguna podía remplazarlo.

Lo intentó con chicos, siempre rubios ceniza y de ojos verdes. Pero siempre algo hacía falta.

Una noche de fiesta en California, bailaba con un chico tan, tan parecido a él, que podría haber jurado que realmente lo era.

Quizás también había ayudado la botella de whisky que se había engullido antes de pisar la pista de baile.

No pasó mucho antes de que las cosas se pusieran interesantes y terminaran anónimamente pasando la noche juntos.

Alfred se fue de inmediato.

Caminando por la orilla del mar, mareado por el whisky y el sexo, deseó que Arthur estuviera con él. Que lo abrazara al dormir, que lo protegiera de los fantasmas y también de sí mismo.

* _Beach Side_

Arthur no era muy playero, pero le gustaba ir a lugares tropicales. Bahamas y Bermudas eran unas de sus favoritas. Y ahí estaba en ese momento, escondiéndose del mundo. Rumores habían llegado ya a su puerta.

Francis, maliciosamente, le había comentado de la loca vida que Alfred estaba llevando en el último tiempo.

Se mordió el labio. Había prometido no pensar en ello, pero cómo no hacerlo si era la principal razón por la cual se había ido a esconder a esas playas perdidas del Caribe.

- _Si tienes la duda, deberías ir y preguntarle_ – le había dicho Bahamas.

- _Si no te importa, entonces, ¿Por qué te escondes?_ – le había preguntado Bermudas.

Y no sabía que hacer.

OoO

- **The Bravery**

* _An honest mistake_

Esa sería su última noche. No lo haría nunca más.

Alfred, nunca más.

El autoproclamado héroe tenía su lado oscuro. Le daba lo mismo que Francis lo hubiese descubierto, a estas alturas le daba lo mismo si Arthur se enteraba.

Lo más seguro es que ya lo supiera, pero nunca había dicho nada.

Pero ya no más de esa vida. Nunca más.

Todo estalló una noche más de alcohol en Miami, donde el calor del trópico desató algunas urgencias necesarias de calmar.

Y en la cama con aquel chico que no sabía quien era había gemido su nombre.

Arthur había dicho.

No podía seguir causando daño. Ni a los chicos que utilizaba (qué gran palabra, Alfred), ni a si mismo. Ni a Arthur.

Podría haber jurado que la primera vez que se vieron luego de que Francis se enterara, los ojos verdes de Arthur reflejaban pena y dolor. ¿Por qué habría sido?

* _Slow poison_

Alfred era como un veneno. Esas noticias que le iban llegando del insidioso Francis, lo mataban día a día un poquito más.

Algún día deseó no levantarse más. Pero si no lo hacía, entonces, no sería el poderoso Imperio Británico.

Francis veía como ese amor, algo enfermizo, y no confesado estaba matando a su mejor enemigo. Francis le había dicho todo lo que sabía, para que reaccionara y ambos estúpidos dejaran de lado las trabas y trabas que los separaban.

Ninguno reaccionaba. ¿Qué hacer con gente tan tonta y miserable?

"_¡Reconoce que amas a Alfred!"_, le había dicho a Arthur. Pero este se limitó a levantar los hombros y respondió: "¿_Y eso de qué sirve ahora?_"

Lo único que podría salvarlos de ese lento envenenamiento era la verdad.

OoO

- **Death Cab for Cutie**

* _Meet me at the equinox_

Equinoccio de otoño. Era extraño que Alfred lo hubiese citado en una fecha como esta, pero como no podía negarse, viajó hasta Washington, tal como el otro se lo había pedido.

Se encontraron en la _Mirror Pool._ Estaba atardeciendo y Arthur estaba tan cansado. Las ojeras se le notaban en el rostro. Y la palidez. Esa palidez enferma.

Alfred también tenía ojeras. Ojos rojos.

Y ninguno se atrevía a mirar directamente al otro.

- _¿Me perdonarías?_

- _No tengo nada que perdonarte. No me has hecho nada._

Alfred asintió levemente y sonrió amargamente.

- _Hice todo lo que me dijiste que no hiciera._

Arthur, por primera vez lo miró directamente.

- _Es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta. No lo repitas y no vuelvas a hacerte daño a ti mismo. Nunca más._

Esa noche viendo una película se sentaron juntos en el sofá de Alfred. Alfred pasó un brazo por la espalda de Arthur y este se acomodó en el abrazo, pero nunca dijeron nada.

* _The ice is getting thinner_

Ambos habían cambiado y lo sabían. En cosa de días, semanas, meses, el hielo que se había instalado entre ellos, se quebraría. Se hacía cada vez más delgado.

Después de la Independencia de Estados Unidos. Arthur había optado por ignorar la presencia del americano. A no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario reconocer su existencia, no lo hacía. Su ayuda en las guerras mundiales lo sorprendió y, al mismo tiempo, lo hizo desconfiar profundamente de ese acercamiento. Arthur siguió protegiendose detrás de una pared de hielo, una elegante y cortés pared de hielo.

Alfred no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, todos los esfuerzos que hizo por acercarse al inglés no parecían servir de algo.

Aunque quizás, de tanto esfuerzo, el hielo se estuviese debilitando.

OoO

- **Blink 182**

* _I miss you_

No se habían visto en meses. Y hablado, quizás en algunas semanas. Alfred estaba triste. La última vez que se habían visto, en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Francis, habían tomado algunas copas. Alfred había juntado todo el valor de héroe que podía tener y había besado a Arthur.

Luego, vino ese incómodo momento, esperando la reacción del inglés. Arthur sólo se limitó a reír y a besarlo otra vez.

Oyó que Francis gritó un _Mon Dieu_ y algo en las líneas de que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que eso sucediera.

Arthur se tomó otra copa de champagne, pero Alfred ya no quería saber más de copas, sólo del rubio que tenía frente a él. Bailaron toda la noche.

Y, al día siguiente, Arthur se desapareció. Por mucho que quiso, Alfred no logró comunicarse con él.

En la casa de campo del americano sonó el timbre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría de la comodidad de su casa en una noche de pleno invierno? Al abrir, se encontró con la silueta del inglés. Los ojos brillantes y culpables.

_I'm sorry. I miss you_.

* _Always_

Ninguno de los dos era modelo de perfección. Uno un cascarrabias tradicionalista, el otro un soñador y amante de la libertad. Simplemente, no cuadraban, no compilaban.

Pero los dos trataban día a día.

Porque para Alfred no había nadie más inteligente y sabio que Arthur. Sabía que este último podría ponerle freno a sus locos sueños y llevarlos por el mejor, y más realista, camino.

Para Arthur, Alfred tenía la vitalidad y las ganas de hacer que tanto le faltaban a él. Era como la luz que debía seguir día a día. Gracias a Alfred, no se rendía cuando el trabajo amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

Estaban acostados en la cama de Arthur, ninguno dormía, pero los dos se mantenían con los ojos cerrados, tomados de las manos.

Habían sido décadas agotadoras, de peleas, de ignorarse, de provocarse, de quererse en secreto, de tomarse las manos en silencio, de ayudarse. Hasta que, en algún momento, decidieron ser sinceros y declararon sus sentimientos por el otro. Y, hasta ahora, habían sido más años de lo mismo, sólo que se agregaba la certeza de que se amaban y que estaban, y estarían, juntos hasta que el tiempo decidiera.

* * *

_¡Ta Dah!  
_

_Si les ha gustado, los reviews son aceptados.  
_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado mi resurrección de entre los escritores muertos :p_

_Bye~  
_


End file.
